


Doing laundry

by Chelou_mecs_in_love



Series: Requests [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: It's getting hot in here, Laundromat, M/M, Making Out, elu - Freeform, or a name, original character without lines, they have to wash their clothes, washing machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelou_mecs_in_love/pseuds/Chelou_mecs_in_love
Summary: Eliott can only smile that sweet ‘I’m so in love with you’ smile of his when Lucas looks up from his place at the younger boy’s neck. Seeing that smile makes Lucas giggle even more. He ends up sitting on top of the washing machine, legs around Eliott.





	Doing laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Question: prompt number 18 for elu? pleaaaaase!! 😍😍
> 
> 18\. "that was kind of hot"  
> I got inspired by this beautiful piece!! https://www.instagram.com/p/Bv4wvEZBADm/ 
> 
> If someone knows how I can add that picture to the text, let me know 😊 I couldn't figure it out..

They have to go to the laundromat. It’s been two weeks and neither of them have any clean clothes left. They’ve been putting it off for a while, both not wanting to do it or just not having the time to wait 2 hours in order for the clothes to be washed and dried. But here they are. On their free Saturday morning. They decided to go together, because that way they at least have each other to pass the time with. 

The laundromat is completely empty when they enter it. Which is good, because they have a lot of dirty clothes to wash and this way, they can start multiple machines and be done even sooner. They greet the man behind the counter and ask him for the right soap and all the things they need to be able to wash their clothes. 

After they put their clothes in, they just look at the machines for a while, not really talking, both just lost in their own thoughts, but it’s comfortable. Standing next to each other, enjoying the peace and calmness of something so mundane as doing laundry together. Lucas presses his back against Eliott and he can feel the other boys’ arms around his waist in an instant. He sighs and enjoys the company even more. Without realizing it, he closed his eyes and is just leaning into his boyfriend. 

He can feel Eliott turning them around, but he just doesn’t want to open his eyes, it’s so peaceful and he trusts Eliott to guide him wherever the boy wants him to be at that moment. Turns out that place is right up against the machine. Eliott starts to kiss his neck and Lucas, still a little amazed to be able to enjoy this when he’s out in public, starts to giggle. 

Eliott can only smile that sweet ‘I’m so in love with you’ smile of his when Lucas looks up from his place at the younger boy’s neck. Seeing that smile makes Lucas giggle even more. He ends up sitting on top of the washing machine, legs around Eliott. They are now full on making out. Not thinking about the world around them, not even thinking about the fact that they’re in a public space where anyone can walk in any minute. They’re just enjoying themselves. 

They are getting so caught up in each other, that they are basically laying on the machines in order to get closer to each other, to have every part of their bodies aligned. Both of them clearly aroused and on their way to make even more of their clothes dirty, until they hear someone clearing their throat and they break apart. 

They both look up and see the man from the counter looking at them with this mixed expression on his face. He’s clearly amused at them making out, but also annoyed, because they are still in the laundromat and the machine has been going off for at least 10 minutes now, signaling it’s done. 

Lucas hides his face in the croak of Eliott's neck and starts to blush. He can feel Eliott putting his arms around him and lifting him off of the machine. Meanwhile he can hear his mec apologizing to the man and telling him they will get their clothes out of the machine and into the dryer. 

The moment the man leaves, they both start to laugh. “That was kind of hot", Lucas says with a sly smile. Still a little embarrassed, but also wanting to let Eliott know that he doesn’t regret it one bit. Eliott looks at him with those piercing eyes and kisses him. Just a short peck, nothing mayor, but it makes Lucas feel all warm and fluffy inside. He tries to hide again in Eliott neck, but the boy won’t allow it. He keeps staring at Lucas with this special look in his eyes. “Let’s finish the laundry and go home”. His voice is soft, but laced with promises of that’s going to happen later when they’re home.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm chelou-pissflap on Tumblr! Come find me if you want to chat or if you have an idea for a story


End file.
